This new carnation cultivar originated at Stuttgart, West Germany, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety named "Ministar" being grown in my greenhouses for the production of cut flowers, as well as for propagation and sale of plants to commercial growers for spray carnation uses. This sport was discovered by me in my greenhouses at Stuttgart on Dec. 2, 1975, and was selected for propagation because of its bright, very pale yellow coloration. Propagation of this plant through successive generations by means of cuttings has demonstrated that the new plant has not only retained the continuous and abundant production capability of its parent but also that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.